The Maureder's Map
by ca3nouli
Summary: Even though the Harry Potter stories have unfortunately reached their conclusion, there are many things that can be explored. For example, I have always considered the adults' world extremely interesting and wanted to learn more about it. In the following story I am trying to depict how the adult's school years have been.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpecter Turn of Events

**Chapter 1: An unexpected turn of events.**

Margaret and Theodore were talking silently in the kitchen. They didn't want Remus to hear just yet. But of course he would have to find out soon enough. Everyone else would be able to go to Hogwarts but he wouldn't. And then there was the problem that people would sooner or later know. They could always say that he had a poor health and thus could not attend school, that they would home tutor him, but that could work up until one point. And when people would find out, that would most certainly destroy any chances he had for a normal life.

The new headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had requested a meeting with them. To tell them that apparently their son cannot be admitted to the school. Many people were very disappointed to learn that he would be Hogwarts' new headmaster. They wanted him to become the Minister for Magic and they believed he could do so. Others thought he was not strict enough, or that he was crazy enough to be head of their children's education.

The appointment was set for five o'clock. It was past ten.

-Let's move to the living room; he should be coming any minute now; Theodore suggested

His wife followed him silently

-Theo, why do you think he wants a meeting, Margaret asked

-Maggie, it does not happen every day that a student refuses to attend. I am sure the man is curious.

-But do you think we can tell him?

-I really don't know, we will have to wait and see.

The clock ticked 5 and surely enough the bell rang.

-He is punctual, I give him that much, Theodore joked.

-Good evening, Mr Lupin, Mrs Lupin, said Dumbledore.

He was a tall man, with white long hair and beard. He looked very old but also very wise. He was watching them under his glasses with a smile warm enough to touch his eyes.

-Professor, come on in, Maggie said. May I offer you something? Some tea maybe?

-Tea would be great, thank you, Mrs Lupin.

They sat in silence until the tea and cookies arrived.

-So Mr and Mrs Lupin

-Please, Theodore and Margaret

-Theodore and Margaret, I requested to see you for the matter of your son. It is my understanding that you do not wish to send him to Hogwarts. May I ask why is this?

-Professor, Remus is a young boy with very poor health and we are afraid that if we sent him to school his condition might deteriorate.

-But surely, this is not reason enough to keep a young wizard away from school. I am sure Madam Pomfrey can see to it. Are you sure there is not another reason. I would like to dissolve any hesitation you might have. It is petty indeed for a wizard not to be able to practice his magic. May we ask your son what he thinks?

-Professor, I think not, Theodore said. You see we do not want to give him hope when there is none.

-But why, on earth would you say that? There is always hope, Theodore. If only you are willing to embrace it.

-Professor, began Margaret with tears in her eyes.

-Margaret don't! Theodore interrupted. He hesitated for a while and then continued from the point where his wife was interrupted. Our son is a werewolf.

-I see, Dumbledore responded. But why on earth would that be a problem that should keep young Remus away from school?

-But Professor, he, he, he

-He has a condition, Theodore. Once a month. There is no reason why he should not attend school the rest of the time. Of course, we have to take measures to ensure his and his classmates' safety during the full moon, but other than that I do not see any problem. If you exclude your son from ordinary activities, he will later exclude himself from society and become what people think of werewolves. But let's ask him. See if he wants to come, otherwise anything we say or do not say is in vain.

-Of course, Margaret said startled. I'll go call him

Remus was waiting anxiously in his room. Why would the Headmaster want a word with his parents? He already knew he could not go to school, so what was the problem?

-Remus dear, could you come down here for a moment.

Remus climbed down the stairs and entered the living room. His mother put her arms around him.

-Hello Remus. I am Professor Dumbledore.

-Hi, Remus said with a weak voice.

-As I've already told your parents, I do not see a reason why your condition should prevent you from coming to school. If of course that is what you wish.

Remus was shocked. He did not know what to respond.

-Remus, dear?

-Me? Go to Hogwarts?

-Yes, honey. Do you want to? his mother asked.

-But what about...?

-I will see that security measures are installed. Dumbledore responded.

-I cannot believe that! Remus said.

-I take it you want to join us then. This is marvellous. My job here is done. I believe you have all the instructions in the letter. And I will see you Remus, on September 1st. Thank you very much for the tea and cookies, Margaret.

-Thank you , sir! all of them said at once.

Dumbledore left and the three Lupins were left staring at each other.

-So, Theodore broke the silence. I believe a trip to the Diagon Alley is in order.


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Go

**Chapter 2 Time to Go**

Severus was excited. He didn't even care that his parents were fighting. He had gotten used to that anyway. Tomorrow he would leave all this behind and go to Hogwarts. At last! He would escape from all these and be able to be who he really was. A wizard.

He slowly and quietly left the house. His parents were so deep into their fight they did not understand anything. Not that they would care. His father at least. His mother might be worried if he did not return. But he always returned. He was just off the park with Lilly. She was the only one of his kind nearby. And she needed his help coming from a Muggle family and all.

Severus sighed. His whole life so far he has learnt that people with Muggle parents are less good than the rest of wizards. That there are two categories: Wizards that were born in a wizard's family and Muggle borns. Mudbloods. The Muggles were less than people. But he has watched this girl for so many years. And they were friends now. She was much better a which than most wizards of their age. So why should they be more important than she is. Well, her sister was another story altogether. She was a Muggle alright. She even had the nerve to send a letter to Hogwarts asking why she wasn't accepted, if there was a mistake. The new Headmaster was really kind to her too. But after his negative response she has changed her attitude towards her sister. That hurt Lilly. But she would get over it once they were at school.

Severus was so excited that he already had a friend before going to Hogwarts. It was not easy for him to make friends. His strange looks, his family. But for some strange reason Lily was his friend. He was meeting her this afternoon. They would just talk and talk about Hogwarts and magic.

-You had to bring her along, Severus said when he saw the two girls sitting on the bench.

- I don't enjoy seeing you any more than you do, you freak. Petunia responded.

Severus had just opened his mouth to respond back, but Lily intervened.

-Stop it you two! Severus, my parents feel safer when we are both together. Petunia wants to hear about these thing as well. And Petunia, it is rude to call someone freak.

Lily was always polite like that. And she hated it when other people were fighting. What would she do if she had a family like my own, Severus was thinking on and off. But no, the Evans were a great family. They raised their two girls with love. Severus even believed that Petunia was nice. Even though he would never admit that to her or Lily.

-So Severus, what do we have to do tomorrow? Lily asked

-You have to be at King's Kross by 9! Don't be late, the train does not wait!

-Oh please! Mum and dad have been talking about this, since she got the letter. I'm sure we will be the first one to be there.

-Stop whining! You're lucky that you can even hear these things. You wish you were that cool.

-Don't start again! cried Lily. Tell me how are we supposed to get in the platform. Because I'm pretty sure there is no platform 9 ¾ in King's Kross.

-For the Muggles there isn't. You will have to walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Your parents can enter too as long as you are with them. And they will be able to see everything.

-And then?

-Then we are off to Hogwarts! Severus said excitedly.

-We're off, Lily repeated.

Petunia was looking at them miserably.

-Finally, she said. I couldn't take any more of you. All you do is speak about that Hogwarts school.

Severus did not respond. He knew it would only upset Lily.

-OK, it's time to go. Lily said, probably sensing how fragile things were between her sister and Severus.

- OK. See you tomorrow. And remember, don't be late.

-We won't, Lily smiled at him.

Severus slowly took the way back home. He was not very eager to go back. He was dreaming of his new school. His new house more like it. He did not understand when he reached his house.

Where have you been? His father snapped.

Out, he responded

I know that, where is what I asked.

In the park.

Were you again with that witchy little friend of yours? Anyway, I don't care. Tomorrow I have to take you to the station. You'd better be ready at 7 otherwise you'll stay here. I don't believe I'm dragged into this. This is all your fault, he said to Severus' mother.

Not now, she said. Severus go finish packing and then off to bed. I will come to check you out in a while.

Severus did as he was told. He had some things to pack and he wanted to get away from their quarrel. Lately, it's been worse. Mainly because of him going to school. But he did not care. He was leaving tomorrow. This night he slept peacefully and dreaming of his new life.


End file.
